Talk:Apollo Air Flight DF-0301
Suggestions This article needs an update with the information from the newspaper clipping taken by Lutwidge--Gardimuer 04:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) It might be a good idea to separate the first section into a brief blurb about the crash and then a spoiler section about things learned later in the game about how Jack was actually responsible for crashing the plane. (also...the specific wording of the message on the present would be appropriate)--Gardimuer 22:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. Freezing Mike 22:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Question Is it possible that the submarine that was attacked was the one Mark Meltzer was on? :Mark was never on a submarine. The submarine mentioned in this article was a nuclear sub that vanished many years before Mark ever started his journey, so the answer is no. Check out the Rapture Timeline for more info. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Unused Audio Files This is kind of funny. Today I went through some of the fsb audio files used in BioShock. In streams_0_audio.fsb there is track named "Vo 0 Planedive" with audio the developers might have planned to use before and during the plane crash scene: :Unknown plane hostess (southern accent): "Excuse me sir, excuse me... Excuse me sir, your tray table? Would you kindly-" :Captain (over intercom with static): "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Cal Franklin, it seems we have a bit of a problem." :Pilot: "We're losing altitude really fast. Looks like (we've) oversped number one and three; there's smoke coming out of the panel, and- I got it! Pull up! Pull up! I got it! Pull up!!!" ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I heard about it but I never saw the complete transcript. Maybe we can put the captain's name in the characters page in a "Removed characters" section ? --Pauolo 11:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That sounds ok to me. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::When this was made, I commented to Gardimuer over MSN I believe about it. Since this is linked now, I wanted to mention I found this earlier than the above dates and mentioned it. Feel kind of guilty not being the first to put up the information here, though. But I wonder just how much they had planned for him, maybe a visual appearance? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 23:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Flight DF-0301 was a Boeing 707? Hey, the forward pointing antenna at the top of the vertical stabilizer marks the aircraft as a Boeing 707. DF-0301 went down in 1960 (according to the Bioshock article on Wikipedia) and the 707 began service in 1958, so it fits the timeframe. Also, in the unused dialogue, the pilot mentions overspeeding engines 1 and 3, which fits the 707 having four jet turbine engines. __________ Honestly, it may have been cut for realism reasons. "Overspeeding" a jet engine takes some effort on the pilots part. I would be more concerned with overspeeding the structure or fuselage. Also, overspeeding 2 of 4 engines while the other 2 remain fine is not possible...unless 2 and 4 have detached; which would be a separate, more severe issue. 02:33, April 29, 2014 (UTC) __________ Just a little tip from an aircraft buff, maybe something for the trivia section. I love the attention to detail: Instead of just using a generic aircraft, they used one with distinctive features that was period-correct. Feathers - 07:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 707 have 3 rows of seats on both sides of the aisle (in coach) ?? They showed that in the BaS2 flashback __________ Yes, that is the aisle configuration of a standard 707. However, the plane is not an exact match: Just from the tail section, the 707 does not have a light affixed to the tail antenna. Also, the APU exhaust is clearly not a 707, it more closely resembles a 757/767 which would not be possible in 1960. 02:33, April 29, 2014 (UTC) __________ ---- "carrying Splicers, who slaughter the crew and apparently capture the submarine and its missiles" Speculation ? Who says they (splicers) captured the sub ?? Also IRBM Missile subs (Boomers) would not be sent to investigate a jetliner crash (this is in the middle of the Cold War and none of the boomers would EVER have had orders to do such a thing). Likely no sub would, as surface ships and airplanes are much better at doing such things. US had a naval airstation at Keflavik Iceland (south western tip of iceland) "using of the phrase "would you kindly," actually hijacked the plane after reading that phrase on a note attached to the gift" Hadnt thought of that before -- that this WYK is a textual instruction (versus all the other trigger usages being verbal). Conditioning wise is a whole different thing, but its likely Jack had been conditioned with both (so not illogical) Heres a good twist for the game that in Ryans Lair in Rapture Central Control the words "Would You Kindly" are on the wall in BIG letters. Seeing that should have had some effect on Jack (like make him stand there endlessly waiting for the following instruction) Testxyz (talk) 09:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Not a 707. Just about the plane, it is not 707. During the crash, under the water, you can see the propeller spinning and zooming just in front of you. 707 had jet engines, if I'm correct. Remember mate, the Jet Engines on most Aircraft have two propeller like devices, Turbines. It's plausible that it's a Turbine -- 20:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Turbo jets (the earlier jet engines used) not so large (and numerous blades on them). Turbo Fans were used much later. __________ It is definitly a low-bypass turbine, consistent with a JT3C. 02:42, April 29, 2014 (UTC) __________ Huge Light on a Lighthouse Youda thunk with an intensive search people would be finding THIS over and over even if there had been no crash Do bare in mind, that according to the Coords given in the Note Jack had, the location of the Lighthouse is 433 Km southwest of Reykjavik, Iceland. The nearest Island to that Location is Greenland the most part uninhabited and also, the area around the Lighthouse has some kind of defence that causes Compass' to go bizarre, radio communications to static. Only one Vessel approached The Lighthouse and returned. -- 15:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) --- Ship traffic, Plane traffic, for decades - eventually even spacecraft flying overhead. Military notice of such abberations are likely. Its a wonder that in 1952 when Rapture was finished and closed off, Ryan (supposedly being sooo paranoid) didnt have it torn down. But then that would spoil that spectacular crash scene. 11:15, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's a game! Sure, let's just remove one of the most iconic visuals from the game so that the narrative doesn't have a microscopic crack in it. I'm sure the art department will very much appreciate that. :Unownshipper (talk) 01:37, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :If 'its a game' simply about shooting/slaughtering mutants with some crappy storyline window dressing the Yes lets all go home right now and not talk any further about this 'game'... :"Microscopic" when so much of the storyline uses that motive of keeping Rapture secret to drive it, and the desperate activities of one of the main characters and results upon the player ??? :Ive seen lots of lighthouses in the real world, but how many first views of an underwater city have YOU seen (didnt they revise the movie 'Splash' to include such a scene ??) : 05:52, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, let's talk about it, but does all that talk have to be criticism? ::Unownshipper (talk) 06:42, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::^ Agreed. Friendly talks on subjects or topics to find common ground/ solutions should be the final end to these conversations, not endless nit-picking of "arguments". But when all a contributor does is put down a game of fiction, of which derives elements from the real world but still pertains its own world physics and elements, then its just petty and gets nowhere but frustration. Tricksteroffools (talk) 07:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::--- :: ::Rapture was supposed to be more Science Fiction without the fantasy they went overboard in Infinite BS. They did stretch more than a few things (largely for game play effects) , but it was supposed to be a real world situation 'might have been, if' type thing that people could relate to. Otherwise the fantasy elements detracts from the setting (the whole nostalgia thing they leveraged). The art of Science Fiction is fitting AROUND what WOULD be reality, creating a plausible setting to then play out the social effects. This also extends to logical consistancy in social understandings as Rpature was an extension of the world in the late 40s, and diverging from that in unlogical ways again detracts (ie- people in Rapture are expected to think as normal people). ::Ryan was pushed/shoved/moulded over and over into being a 'paranoid' by the game writers as the reason for his behavior, and then they leave something like the Lighthouse blasting Raptures existence to the universe at the same time. That is just a story Logic Hole you could float Columbia through - it is just not consistant. It might have at least been interesting to mention why it might be -- instead it just being a 'good' scene as far as the gamemakers go. ::Such things can be taken as a lesson (as there is not much that can be done for Rapture at this point) which no doubt will likewise be ignored/marked as unneeded for future games destined for 'typical' gameplayers, as far as game companies care. ::I actually want better games and maybe I do have higher standards. I bring up things like this because I dont accept that game companies are incapable of producing better games, its just a matter of them wanting to. :: 07:59, July 9, 2014 (UTC) No lighthouse means that Jack has no way to get down to Rapture. Everything has to sever the story even if it may not make sense at times or is limited by the technology of the game. Rapture would be impossible to keep secret because the US Navy built something called SOSUS (Sound Surveillance System) in the Atlantic. These were a series of hyrophones that picked up the sounds of nearly anything underwater. This system started to be deployed in the early 1950's. And given Raptures location fairly near the gap between Greenland and Iceland, it would have been found. IIRC one of the sensors was placed almost on top of where Rapture should have been. If Ryan had *really* wanted to hide Rapture for a long time, he would have had to put in the South Atlantic, South Pacific or Southern Indian Oceans where they are few islands, fewer inhabitaed islands and VERY little ship traffic. --Solarmech (talk) 09:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Jack could get there one way or another, it just probably wouldnt be the eerie scene of the looming Lighthouse with flames from the plane crash about it. Could they at least have thrown in a memo (audio diary) by Ryan saying he was planning to have it torn down, as nobody was coming to Rapture since 1952 and it was a bit of a liability - perhaps have it toppled over and sunk to stand on the ocean bed just outside his office. They already talked of jamming stuff Ryan had already put into place and could extend some excuse of the volcanic activity masking the sounds or somesuch. Just the huge well lit Lighthouse was a bit blatant and more of a giveaway, causing more than a few needless incidents that drew attention(and eventually it served no purpose as there was noone Rapture related up there to see it). 15:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be pretty cool if Jack had sunk down to the floor right outside the city and was dragged into Rapture by a Big Daddy. And then he coughed up all the water. Shadowskullex (talk) 16:07, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Given the events of Burial at Sea, I wonder if Jack didn't have some help surviving the crash. --Solarmech (talk) 15:24, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you saw a copmplete plane, not tail only? (Please remember to sign your posts)